This trial is designed to test the safety and immunogenicity of plasmid DNA encoding B-cell lymphoma idiotype injected intramuscularly (i.m.) in patients with low-grade B-cell lymphoma. The long-term goal of this study is to develop a vaccine therapy which will induce a clinically effective immune response. The vaccine is produced on a custom basis from each patient's tumor cells using genetic engineering techniques.